shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Blossom and the Tiara
*Tracy Blagdon |series=4 |series_no=4.02 |number=87 |released = * 4 February 2019 * 8 March 2019 * 20 March 2019 * 10 April 2019 * 20 April 2019 * 3rd May 2019 * 7th May 2019 * 7th April 2020 |previous = A Present for Pupkin Cake |next = Babysitting Chaos }}Apple Blossom and the Tiara is the second episode of the fourth series. Plot There is going to be a Shopville Ballet Beauty Pageant Contest! Mystabella can't go to the contest because she is staying in her bed sick with the Shoppie Flu and was replaced by Apple Blossom who can do ballet. After the Shopville Ballet Beauty Pageant Contest, she won the ballet tiara! Characters *Apple Blossom *Mystabella *Mike Rophone *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie (cameo) *Lippy Lips (cameo) *Buncho Bananas (cameo) *Jessicake (cameo) *Peppa-Mint (cameo) *Donatina (cameo) *Rainbow Kate (cameo) Locations *Shopville *Small Mart *Ballet Studio *Town Square Cast *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate *Allegra Clark as Mystabella *Aziz Anzari as Mike Rophone Trivia *Mystabella says that a new Shopkin will be coming to Shopville, foreshadowing Bonetta Cupcake's arrival in the next episode. *In the fantasy sequence, Donatina can be seen riding the Shopmobile from the second series episode, Lost and Hound (Part 2). *This episode marks Shady, Lola Gondola and Captain Joe's only appearances in the fourth series. *Apple Blossom asking Cheeky Chocolate how she made her voice change is a reference to The Great Race. *When Mystabella asks Apple Blossom what she thinks about entering the ballet beauty pageant contest, Theodore Tugboat's whistle can be heard. *This episode is the first of several things: **The first time Buncho Bananas is seen pulling rolling stock. However, this is only in a fantasy sequence. **The first time that the Aquarium Tank Wagons appear in the series. **The first episode to feature the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call at the end. *Before its UK broadcast, this episode was shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London alongside A Present for Pupkin Cake, Babysitting the Twins and Peppa-Mint's Lottery Ticket on Saturday, 1st February 2019. *This episode aired before Shopkins: Wild was released in Germany, meaning the audience would not know who Mystabella is. *Apart from Jessicake reading the title aloud, this episode does not include any narration. *When first aired in the US, this episode was paired with Babysitting The Twins. All future airings afterwards have it paired with A Present for Pupkin Cake. *At the beginning of the episode, the first and third birds from the viewer's left fly away from the sheds, followed by the second bird from the viewer's left turning around to face backwards. The two birds flying away are symbolic of Strawberry Kiss and Bubbleisha leaving Small Mart Sheds and the Shop Team, while the bird turning around represents Apple Blossom in the episode. Goofs *When Apple Blossom shunts Cheeky Chocolate and Lippy Lips, they switch voices. *When Mystabella speaks to Apple Blossom in the store about the contest, Peppa-Mint can be seen in two shots on the left. But when Mystabella comes out of the store, Peppa-Mint suddenly becomes Cheeky Chocolate. *In the second shot when Mystabella and Apple Blossom are talking in the store, Jessicake has moved a few inches backwards from her original position. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team GER *Wild Adventures! - United States (German DVD/CD) Category:Episodes